Integrating data files listing user names can lead to issues because the names can be listed in varying formats, include errors, or the data can be too messy to easily discern the user's given name and surname. For example, a record may incorrectly have a user's given name and surname swapped. As another example, a record may not be in a consistent format. As a result, duplicate records can be created for a single user and/or data can be missed.